Snowday in Gensokyo
by Kigurou-Enkou
Summary: One December day, the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun, midst, his job decides to explore a world he hasn't seemed to notice till now. This is just another secluded off area in Japan...right? Contains some OCs. A comic version of this series can be found on my dA. CURRENTLY ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Cold.

Dry.

And snowy.

Earlier on in the morning, that's what it was like. Right now, that hadn't changed, except now the falling snow blanketed the landscape, or what little there was to see here. You could see buildings and streets, maybe some pedestrians, in the distance, but here? All there was to see was a run-down shrine. A shrine that looked so moldy, so broken apart, you'd think it hadn't been maintained in years.

And…you'd be right. Hardly anyone has touched it in years, save for maybe a few _certain_ curious travellers. Otherwise, it was quiet. And quiet it was today.

Until an approaching voice from the sky broke the silence.

"SNOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Falling from the sky yet managing to land squarely on his barefooted feet was a pale, white-haired boy, holding nothing but his staff. Taking off his hoodie, he glanced around furtively for a bit before any trace of a smile on his face collapsed into a frown.

It didn't take long for him to realize he was the only person there.

"Huh. There really isn't anyone at all."

For a brief moment, he felt disappointed. To him, his job was the best in the world – To travel around the entire Earth during Winter, spreading snow and frost with his powers everywhere, and of course, the awesome snowball fights he engaged with children, bringing joy, fun, and just plain excitement. Such was his task as the Guardian of Fun. And now here he arrives at a completely deserted area, hoping for something similar, despite the fact that he SHOULD have known it was as such.

_Groan._

Yet not long after that disheartening train of thoughts, he proceeded to enter the shrine anyway. There was something about this area that, with a strange nagging feeling, told him that there was more that meets the eye here. Perhaps there were children after all, and this was all just a big joke. Hey, he'd never know until he tried, right?

So he approached the shrine, walking amongst the fallen wood planks (and freezing some of them with his staff out of pure boredom). The closer he got, the more suspicious he became of the place. Something about the air just tipped him off. Something about the atmosphere made him uneasy. Something about…

The high concentration of magic?

For a fleeting moment, the boy ignored it. Then he heard the blowing of the wind – the wind that carried an equally fleeting voice.

"Ufufufufu...My my, we don't get guests such as you lately, especially through here..."

Immediately, the boy lifted his staff towards…whatever spoke that. Now he was certain someone way spying on him.

"Wha- Who's there?!"

_This better not be another of Pitch's schemes…_ The boy thought at the same time, cringing at the idea of his old enemy luring him into another trap. Then again, for as much suspicion he had at this voice, it didn't sound at all malicious…

"Oh, nobody...nobody of importance to you, at least..." was the reply. This mysterious voice seemed to be deliberately trying to be difficult to the young boy, for soon after its reply, it left him wandering around the shrine, still wary, still uncertain of who was calling him.

_Bump. _

The boy stopped in his tracks abruptly. The vast area of nothing he _should've_ been able to walk through suddenly felt solid. Or was it watery? He couldn't tell. All he could muster was another annoyed sigh as he continued wrestling with this unseen figure again.

"What ARE you? Where ARE you? And why can't I walk through this…invisible thing?" He retorted.

"Who said you couldn't?"

Half confused and half exasperated at trying to argue with this…person, the boy put his hand forth at whatever was blocking him…only for it to disappear! Wait, it didn't disappear. It just felt like it was going through something.

"W-what is thi—WOAAAAH!"

A strong force immediately gripped his unseen arm and started pulling him through. Even his staff that he had dropped from the sudden grip was sucked in as well. Soon, his entire body had been dragged in by whatever used to stand in his way.

And the boy disappeared.

* * *

Disappeared from the Outside World, that is.

"Ugh…that's really gonna leave a mark…"

The boy groaned as he tried to stand up again. Whatever this force was, it threw him towards the solid rock ground, leaving a very unkind impression on his back. After grabbing his staff from the ground, the boy looked at his surroundings. Things seemed…different.

"Wasn't there a run-down shrine – if it could even be called that – around here?" He thought out loud. Indeed, there wasn't a shrine anymore, just a long forest of withered trees.

Or was there?

Walking further, he noticed a big oak tree that, while it had been stripped of its leaves, still stood tall, marking the area. And what a surprise – it was standing right behind a shrine!

This shrine looked very similar to the pile of wooden planks the boy was once at, except it was in a much better condition. No, it didn't look as sturdy as some of the buildings in the cities he had traversed, but it looked fine. There might even be someone staying in there.

And it reminded the boy he was completely, utterly lost.

"Wish I had one of North's snow globes right now…" he muttered to himself.

Shrugging, the boy called the wind and it brought him to the top of the small house, hoping it would give him a good view of the landscape. As he stood on that oriental roof, all he could see was a vast landscape that stretched for miles. Though there were several trees dotting its land, there in the distance, he could see a village, much like the one of his origin when he was still human, and not the winter spirit he is now…

Jack Frost had arrived in Gensokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 (and the idea of this fanfic)! Here's Chapter 2, and I hope you will enjoy the ensuing antics as Jack finally meets some Touhou canon characters! Also, special thanks to Spaztique, WatcherCCG, Krawkley, YeagerD and Sethb1 for giving me advice on this story before it was published, and RandomNumbers for supporting this! Thank you, and now enjoy!

* * *

She had recalled how a few years ago, the Winter seemed to last for ages. She would later find out that a ghost had been stealing the very essence of Spring to revive a dangerous cherry tree. Nevertheless, she had defeated that ghost long ago and restored Spring.

Right now, Reimu Hakurei just wanted to enjoy the Winter.

Or at least, wanted to enjoy NOT being in the Winter.

The young Shrine Maiden sat in her room under a kotatsu whilst calmly eating Senbei – something of a Winter time treat to her, and a warm cup of tea nearby. Yes, such were the things she enjoyed doing during this cold season. For as noisy as all the other seasons – and that one incident – were, she did relish in a moment of peace…

…that was soon interrupted by an unusually cold wind forcing open her doors.

"Heeheehee~!" Came a voice from the door.

"Oh, not again…"

Reimu groaned deeply as she felt the chill invade her room. Ever since the Three Fairies of Light moved into their new residence inside the giant oak tree, she was used to their antics and pranks on her, despite the fact she was used to ordering them around. But this time, it wasn't their doing, _for sure._ Only one person, one other fairy, would do something as dumb as interrupting her during such a time, such a season.

Grabbing her gohei and hastily wrapping a scarf around her neck, she trudged out to the main shrine grounds. Her eyes glanced around the surroundings, cautiously looking for the source of that annoyance. And the moment her back was turn, she felt the hard force of a snowball hit her back.

"Gotchaaa~!" the same voice chimed.

"HEY! Why you little…!"

As she had suspected, the culprit here was none other than the Fairy of Cold Air, Cirno. Reimu knew very well what relations Cirno had, and she didn't deny respect to the Fairy Lord. But shikigami or not, Cirno is mischievous during this time, the prime of the season.

_And she wouldn't have any of that crap._

Reimu's rising anger and annoyance started building up into her weapon, triggering a sudden release of needles that formed around the tip. As the angry shrine maiden started approaching the fairy, she continued to laugh.

"Heeheeeheee~! Wasn't that a good shot, puny shrine maiden?! Haha—wait, are those needles? Uu…uh oh…"

* * *

Jack had to muster up all his strength to hide his laughter upon seeing the scene. He had a feeling this little spirit and him would get along far too well. Right now, though, it seems she must have lost the courage to laugh in the face of this fear…

"Heh, that wasn't too bad. But as for the red one…"

The Guardian flew back to the snowy grounds, soon conjuring up a snowball of his own. With his own frosty touch, of course. Now, it wasn't matter of whether they could see him. Rather, whether they would see THIS!

Cirno wasn't exactly brave upon seeing the needles and Reimu's darkened expression. She had thought of lifting her sword towards the maiden as a threat, but she knew better. It wouldn't work. The only thing she could do was, well, be scared, as Reimu's seething voice finally escaped her mouth.

"How many times have I told you and the other fairies to stay off my—AUGH!"

With a sudden spur of the moment, Reimu turned her head and had a snowball thrown in her face. The ice fairy was wildly amused by this, and the fact that she had just been rescued. "Ooh, Nice one!" she finally managed to blurt out. As the miko started wiping the snow off her face, both of them turned to see who had launched the attack.

_Well that certainly lightened them up a bit…_ The Winter spirit smirked as he saw the two surprised faces stare back at him. He struck his staff lightly into the ground, causing the snow around it to take the form of more snowballs. He was asking for a challenge. And he could see that the eyes of the Red maiden were sparkling blue…

Reimu suddenly felt her anger disappear, melting into a strange feeling that made her pick up the snow on the ground and toss it at the stranger's face. And somehow, she couldn't help but let out a giggle – one that accepted this challenge the stranger had issued. "Heh…oh you guys asked for it!"

_S-she can see me?! _The Winter Spirit momentarily thought, surprised at this young lady being able to see him. If she was an adult, and didn't believe in the Guardians, like most of them do…

He had no time to continue his thoughts. A snowball retaliated into his own face and the one of young maiden. He turned to see the small, blue-haired child holding her hands with ammo of her own.

"It's snowball fighting tiiiime~!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I apologize for this part being late, school stuff, other projects and whatnot. Still, I hope you enjoy this new chapter as we delve into a snowball fight and a proper introduction for our main characters!

* * *

It was unknown how much time had passed since the apparent challenge was issued, but none of them cared. During that period, the only thing that mattered was pelting the living hell out of each other with snowballs. And laughing like maniacs. Reimu in particular was having fun shooting snowballs from the sky as if they were her yin-yang orbs or her amulets.

"Ready to give up yet?! I've got lots more!" She yelled from above as she started launching another barrage.

"No way! I've got lots more than you, stupid shrine maiden! Hey mister! I gotcha~!"

Jack was doing rather well dodging all the snowballs (that he had created…) rather well. These few barrages were nothing to him.

"Haha! Is that all ya got, little fairy?!"

"L—Ooh, NO ONE calls me little! Now you shall see! Witness the many snowballs of bullets of my…" The ice fairy then took out a small card out of her pocket and started releasing that burst of energy.

"_Freeze Sign [Perfect Freeze]!"_

Cirno caused many snowballs to appear in front of here, and though stationary at first, were soon launched at the Guardian and the miko.

"What the—HEY! You can't use your spellcards in a snowball fight!"

"Can and am! HAHAHAHAHAHA—ow."

She was immediately whacked in the face with a giant snowball and several little small ones that, perhaps, _accidentally_ had talismans placed on them, by her opponents. The fairy landed on the ground with a thud, dizzy from all the excitement. Jack and Reimu stared at each other momentarily before re-launching their barrages again.

"You and me, Red-White!"

"Well I'm not one to give up a challenge!"

The two of them, once more, threw their hardest and largest barrages of snowballs at each other. A passer-by wouldn't really be able to see exactly what happened, but the result of this was a big, snowy explosion…

* * *

The three fighters finally laid on the snowy shrine grounds, exhausted and trying to catch a breath, but all very satisfied from what had just occurred. Cirno finally let a breathless giggle escape her. "Hahahaa…T-that was so…fun!"

"You said it…heh…" The winter spirit replied, glancing at his opponents as they slowly recovered from the fight.

"That...*huff* certainly was the most excitement I had in a while...outside of incidents!" The shrine maiden gasped, before sitting up as well and brush the snow off her sleeves. For once, Reimu enjoyed something that wasn't peaceful and quiet, and it was worth it. Yet…who was this person? She hadn't had the time to ask from the sheer amount of excitement…

"Didn't think you'd find another energetic ice fairy like yourself, Cirno." She finally decided to say.

"Huh? I've never seen him before…"

Jack immediately shot up when he heard the other two speak. Although the question of how they could see him still lingered at the back of his mind, he didn't think it to be wise to voice that question just now…besides, there was no rule saying adults couldn't continue to hold on to their faith. Instead – did they just call him a fairy?!

"F- Hey! I'm not a fairy!"

"Not a fairy? But you feel like one…in fact, you feel exactly like me! An ice fairy!"

Reimu could tell the complete naivety of Cirno's statement was baffling the stranger a bit. But how could she blame her? Not even SHE knew who this guy was! He looked vaguely human, but he was still able to create…well, THAT snowball fight. Unless he was a mage like Marisa, he couldn't have possibly…

"Huh. Well if you're not a fairy, then what...or rather, who are you?" She blurted out.

Jack glanced at the two before picking up his staff and turning his back towards them, with a grin curling at the corner of his face. Asking for his identity at last, huh…?

"Just remember the person who brought you this Snow Day is Jack Frost…Hey, Wind!"

Answering his call again, the wind carried him away from the shrine as he resumed flying through the sky, across the landscape, as he had earlier and usually did. The ice fairy, however, after getting blown away slightly by the strong force, decided to pick up and scramble after him. She had to know more about this cool guy who somehow had the same powers as her!

"H-hey! Wait! Big fairy, come baaaack! I wanna say somethiiing!"

The shrine maiden continued to stand where she was, half-bewildered and half lost in thought. What was this person? Her witch of a friend always came over to tell her something new, usually things that had to do with youkai, legends or magic. Surely she would know, and perhaps Marisa has told her about this fellow before…

"Jack Frost…?" She thought out loud, "Wasn't he—"

"An Outside World legend of an elf? Yes."

A voice interrupted Reimu's voice. A familiar one that came from a tall, blonde woman, waving her umbrella as she exited a gap behind the maiden.

"He's more than that, though..."

Somehow, Reimu didn't know whether to sigh in relief or groan. It was hard to decide what to do around Yukari, especially when she supposedly had such information…

"Yukari...was he YOUR doing again?" The young maiden finally asked.

"You might be surprised to hear this, but no..."

Reimu THEN decided to sigh in relief. In many situations involving randomly gapped people, everyone couldn't help but point fingers at Yukari. It was honestly getting ridiculous, especially with no idea on why Yukari would just randomly spirit away people from the Outside World. Then again, this didn't help much on who Jack Frost was, even if she was slowly starting to remember. The gap youkai decided to interrupt her thoughts more, even before she started.

"I can see he gave you much fun, though. Fun you haven't had in a while..."

"….hmph…"

_Fun, huh?_

_When was the last time challenging a youkai 'Fun' and not extermination?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Bweh, sorry everyone! Exams are around the corner, and I've been almost straining to get this done. Nevertheless, it's here! And so now we move on to see more of Gensokyo! Note that this is the part where the OCs come in, and they are in fact from my friends. Whether you follow the comic series of this or not, I'm gonna say this anyway: Vanitas, Carritas and Somnio belong to Krawkley, while Kondakuto belongs to IShingoYabuki. Go check both of them out, by the way. They are awesome people. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The wind carried Jack over the skies of the land, gliding along in loops as he laughed and sprinkled the air with snowflakes. Evidently the thrill from the earlier snowball fight with that Red-White and that girl who called herself an ice fairy had not yet dissipated. Speaking of which, her fleeting voice could be heard. Was she behind him…?

"Heeeey! Wait uuup!"

_Impressive tenacity._ The Winter Spirit thought to himself. He slowed down the wind and turned to face the blue-haired sprite, who was waving her arms frantically as if reaching out to him. As they spoke, she still continued to pant. "What's up little fairy?" he asked.

Cirno pouted cutely before pointing a mini-ice sword at Jack. "Don't call me *little* fairy!" the girl retorted, "Just because you're a bigger fairy doesn't mean you can call me such things!"

"I-I told you, I'm not a fairy!" The boy retorted back. How could she even call him that?! He tried to push the thought away for a moment to correct the fairy. "I'm Jack Frost...though I guess you could call me a winter spirit..." That seemed to strike her for a moment before she bounced and twirled her sword in affirmation. "Oh yeah, you have the same powers as I do, Jack! You'll never beat me though! I'm Cirno, the Strongest!"

"Cirno, the strongest_ fairy_?"

"No, the STRONGEST! " The fairy insisted, visibly annoyed by the spirit's scoffing. Yet her smile almost instantaneously returned as she pointed her sword at Jack again. "But you're very fun! You make an awesome snowball fight!"

"Heh, you're welcome! It's kinda my schtick." The elf smiled in return, twirling his own staff. As he affirmed the praise, his mind then reminded him of why he even decided to come here, not withstanding the fact he was most suddenly …sucked into this world. "But speaking of fun, do ya know who makes all these snow days here? I've never been here before, and it would be nice knowing who shares my job." He finally asked.

"The snow? Uuu..." the girl placed a finger over her mouth and started thinking of an answer to the cool guy's question. When she finally did, she waved around her arms excitedly as she spoke. "That would be Letty! During the winter, she stops sleeping and comes up freezing all the places and making it snow everywhere in Gensokyo! Then I make the lakes freeze and then we get fun fun snow days!"

"Letty...is she a fairy like you?"

"No, she's a yuki-onna! Don't call her a fairy; she gets mad if you say that..."

"Yuki- oh, right. I forgot this place, Gensokyo, is in Japan..." Jack recalled hearing some tales from the Japanese people about the snow-ladies, vengeful beings who froze lost travellers in the mountains. For a moment, he remembered a previous encounter with one outside, and how unpleasant it was for him. Then his mind went back to that day, when he flew around the turning globe statue and saw how hopelessly dark the island seemed. And yet now, he was finding such things DID exist in those lands, confusing him all the more. "So many of these things, but there were still no lights showing up on the globe..."

The spirit failed to realize he spoke those very words. After a blink, he noticed the girl staring at him curiously. "Eh? What lights?"

"Oh, uh- Nevermind!" Jack stuttered. _That was close…hey, wait, what am I doing?! I should be getting to work! _The boy jolted himself before asking the little fairy another question_._ "Hey Cirno, where do you like having snowball fights best?"

His question once again excited the fairy as she started rapidly speaking the answers while bouncing endlessly. "Weeell, there's Misty Lake with all the other fairies and Letty, maybe...ooh! But I've been trying to have some fun with the human children too!" She momentarily lowered her voice till only she could hear her smarmy thoughts. "And I need to get back at that meanie Joe for the whole thing with Dai-chan... "

She started reminiscing her issue with a human befriending another one of her fairy companions before realizing her answer was incomplete. "They're all at the Human Village!" she finally blurted out, hoping that the answer pleased her new friend, which it did. Jack lifted his staff to call the wind once again, prepared to glide in whatever direction was given.

"Human Village, eh? Lead the way, Cirno!"

"Alrighty Jack! This waaaaaay!"

And so the two of them flew closer to the settlement that was getting bigger and bigger in the horizon…

* * *

The resounding ring of a single bell rang throughout the village, signalling the end of lessons for the few that attended the small school. Amongst the excited homebound groups of children, two twins, a red double-ponytail girl with glasses and her blue-haired brother, hoisted their bags and trudged the path home. Their teacher, a black-haired man wearing a suit, closely followed behind them, red wings on his back and head and a tail waving about as he walked. Merely adjusting his monocle, he spoke to the two children, who listened to his every word without even looking.

"And I'll be supervising you two, alright?" the teacher reminded.

The blue haired boy sighed with disappointment as he heard those incessant words. "Aw man..." he prepared his complaint, "this is one of the problems with livin' with our teacher; he'll always be there to make sure we don't goof off!"

His sister glanced at their equally annoyed teacher and tapped her brother lightly. "Come on bro, it's not that bad!" she tried to console. Her brother frustratingly pushed away the hand and waved his own. "Not that bad?! It's boring! "He yelled, frightening his poor sibling. "And with all this snow around, you'd think we'd be allowed to, oh I don't know, have fun in the snow!"

"So it's fun you want, huh?"

"Eh? WAUGH!" the boy immediately turned his attention to the unfamiliar voice that spoke to him, receiving a snowball to the face. After the momentary shock, his now sparkling blue eyes started glancing around and turning to his companions, slightly laughing as he did so. "Okay! Which one of ya threw that?!" he called out. The boy then heard a familiar, girlish voice calling out to him. "Hey! Watch your back!"

"Huh? Cirno?" the red sister recognized the voice before she saw a snowball headed towards her face. "WAAH!" she squealed, ducking as fast as she could, while her teacher disappeared into the shadows. The snowball headed straight towards a dark yellow-haired boy, who reacted the same way before his eyes sparkled blue as well, giggling and throwing a snow ball back into his friend's face. "Oh it's on now you guys! Come on, Vanitas!"

"You're never gonna get me, Kondakuto!" The blue-haired boy yelled in response, returning the favour as well.

Cirno continued giggling and launching her own bullets amidst all the rest, and soon motioned Jack to come over. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the boys loudly issue a challenge to their friends surrounding the scene. In a matter of seconds, the children had joined in with them.

The fight had just begun!


End file.
